1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to coatings of the type used to protect components subjected to oxidation and hot corrosion in high temperature environments, such as the hostile environment of a gas turbine engine. More particularly, this invention is directed to an overlay coating of predominantly beta-phase NiAl (βNiAl), in which the chemistry of the coating varies to promote oxidation resistance at its outer region and hot corrosion resistance within an inner region of the coating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Components within the turbine, combustor and augmentor sections of gas turbine engines are susceptible to oxidation and hot corrosion attack, in addition to high temperatures that can decrease their mechanical properties. Consequently, these components are often protected by an environmental coating alone or in combination with an outer thermal barrier coating (TBC), which in the latter case is termed a TBC system. Ceramic materials such as zirconia (ZrO2) partially or fully stabilized by yttria (Y2O3), magnesia (MgO) or other oxides, are widely used as TBC materials.
Various metallic coating systems have been used as environmental coatings for gas turbine engine components, the most widely used being diffusion coatings such as diffusion aluminides and platinum aluminides (PtAl). Diffusion aluminide coatings are formed by reacting the surface of a component with an aluminum-containing vapor to deposit aluminum and form various aluminide intermetallics that are the products of aluminum and elements of the substrate material. Diffusion aluminide coatings formed in a nickel-base superalloy substrate contain such environmentally-resistant intermetallic phases as beta NiAl and gamma prime (y′) Ni3Al. By incorporating platinum, the coating further includes PtAl intermetallic phases, usually PtAl and PtAl2, and platinum in solution in the NiAl intermetallic phases.
Another widely used coating system is an overlay coating known as MCrAlX, where M is iron, cobalt and/or nickel, and X is an active element such as yttrium or another rare earth or reactive element. MCrAlX overlay coatings are typically deposited by physical vapor deposition (PVD), such as electron beam PVD (EBPVD) or sputtering, or by plasma spraying. MCrAlX overlay coatings differ from diffusion aluminide coatings as a result of the elements transferred to the substrate surface and the processes by which they are deposited, which can result in only limited diffusion into the substrate. If deposited on a nickel-base superalloy substrate, an MCrAlX coating will comprise a metallic solid solution that contains both gamma prime and beta nickel aluminide phases.
Used in combination with TBC, a diffusion aluminide or MCrAlX overlay coating serves as a bond coat to adhere the TBC to the underlying substrate. The aluminum content of these bond coat materials provides for the slow growth of a strong adherent continuous aluminum oxide layer (alumina scale) at elevated temperatures. This thermally grown oxide (TGO) protects the bond coat from oxidation and hot corrosion, and chemically bonds the TBC to the bond coat.
More recently, overlay coatings of predominantly beta-phase nickel aluminide intermetallic have been proposed as environmental and bond coat materials. The NiAl beta phase exists for nickel-aluminum compositions of about 30 to about 60 atomic percent aluminum, the balance of the nickel-aluminum composition being nickel. Notable examples of beta-phase NiAl coating materials include commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,852 to Nagaraj et al., which discloses a NiAl overlay bond coat optionally containing one or more active elements, such as yttrium, cerium, zirconium or hafnium, and commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,084 to Darolia et al., which discloses a NiAl overlay coating material containing chromium and zirconium. Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,153,313 and 6,255,001 to Rigney et al. and Darolia, respectively, also disclose beta-phase NiAl bond coat and environmental coating materials. The beta-phase NiAl alloy disclosed by Rigney et al. contains chromium, hafnium and/or titanium, and optionally tantalum, silicon, gallium, zirconium, calcium, iron and/or yttrium, while Darolia's beta-phase NiAl alloy contains zirconium.
The beta-phase NiAl alloys of Nagaraj, Darolia et al., Rigney et al., and Darolia have been shown to improve the adhesion of a ceramic TBC layer, thereby inhibiting spallation of the TBC and increasing the service life of the TBC system. The alloys also exhibit good oxidation and hot corrosion resistance. However, a tradeoff appears to exist between oxidation and hot corrosion resistance. Therefore, further improvements are still desirable.